Knight in the Darkness
by trinitytzen
Summary: A new villian haunts the streets of Gotham, though for what purpose, and why does she seem so familiar?
1. Default Chapter

Knight in the Darkness  
Stacey Lui  
Stacey_lui@hotmail.com  
  
Prologue  
  
Bruce Wayne, one of the most important figures of his time, sat at the dining table. Shadows played along the plain white walls. He preferred it this way, alone in solitude. His only companion was a stern hound at his side, which would nudge Bruce's hand once in a while to remind him of the life still in him. He was poking at his mash potatoes and peas. The mansion has been quiet for years until now...  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" Bruce looked up slowly.  
  
"Your late," Bruce said sternly as Ace jumped up from the place he was resting at Bruce's feet. The man shrugged.   
  
"I had to grab some milk for my mom," he added.   
  
"Terry..." Bruce said. "I need you to be on time from now on." Terry McGinnis nodded. "I tracked some Jokerz on the outer bounds of Gotham." They headed down to the Bat cave. Ace ran ahead. Bruce led Terry to the large computer. "Look at this..." Terry looked up. Random dots were coming from all over the city to a specific section on the map.  
  
"Looks like the Jokerz are having a meeting of some kind," Terry pointed out.   
  
"Better go put on the suit," Bruce said monotone matter.   
  
"I'll get right on it." Seconds later Bruce heard the starting of engines and then nothing. Terry had quickly exited the Bat cave. Bruce took his seat in front of the large computer, respectfully.  
  
Terry flew over the city. Lights flew by quickly causing them to look like rows of lightning bolts. "It's really beautiful out here. Hard to believe that this city is full of evil and destruction."  
  
"Just keep your eye on the ball. Remember why you are out there for," a voice came in from the mini transmitter in his ear.   
  
"Yeah, right," Terry murmured to himself as he got closer to his destination. "Uh oh, It looks like it's the mall. Some teenagers will not be happy."  
  
"Stop joking and get in there."  
  
"Aye, aye sir." Terry headed down to the mass of Jokerz below him. He silently landed a little way from them and crept behind some bushes.  
  
There was a heap of Cash cards and jewelry in front of the mall. A Joker wearing what looked like a gold painted joker hat sat on top of the heap. "Looks like the Jokers have a leader," Terry whispered to Bruce through the transmitter. A joker made his way to the head joker dragging someone after him.  
  
"Look boss," the joker tossed the girl in front of the boss. "I found her stealing from the heap." The girl was dressed all in tight light blue pants, a halter top and a mask. She carried a small bag with her.   
  
"Hum, what do we have here?" he gently lifted up her chin with his finger. She snapped at his finger. The head joker pulled his hand back quickly. "Oh, a feisty one, eh? Let's see how feisty you are in the pit." The head joker motioned his hand to the Jokerz motorcycles. One of the Jokerz grabbed her and dragged her on one of the motorcycles. Then they took off in the night.  
  
  
******End of Prologue******  
  



	2. Knight in the Darkness-chp 1

Knight in the Darkness  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Three months earlier  
  
  
"I can't take anymore of this Max," the young Asian girl said as she spiked the volleyball across the net. Max caught the ball and passed under the net to Dana's side of the gym.  
  
"Dana you can't give up on him."  
  
"No, this has been going on for far too long. I mean it's noble that he decided to help Mr. Wayne do chores around the house. But all his time is monopolized by that job. It's probably more fair for both of us if you just broke up." Max sighed and gazed across the gym where Terry was conversing with his wrestling coach.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?"  
  
"After school."  
  
  
Present day  
  
  
"Let me go," the girl shrieked as she thrashed against the thick arm that held against the motorcycle.   
  
"I don't think so, honey. The boss wants you in the pit and that's where you're going.' The Joker laughed as the motorcycle sped up, leaving a dust cloud behind it. The other Jokerz chimed in with the laughter.  
  
  
Three months earlier  
  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Terry, it's over." Dana sighed as she scanned the nearly empty school   
grounds. It was three o'clock and many students escape the school scene as fast as they can. It was common mobs of students would been seen at arcades rotting their brains on junk food and video games.   
  
"Why?" Terry looked wounded and confused, as if he didn't realize what had went terribly wrong in their relationship.   
  
"Why!" Dana glared at him furiously and started to poke him dead center in his chest as she started to reprehend him. "How long have we been dating? Two years. The last year I've only seen about four hours total outside of school. You've stood me up for more dates then I can remember!" Frustrated Dana threw her hands in the air and turned her back to Terry. Terry reached out and hugged her from behind. Tears slowly fell from Dana's eyes.  
  
"You know Mr. Wayne needs me." Dana stiffened in his grasp.   
  
"I know and I don't want complicate things more...with us."  
  
"But can't we remain friends?" Terry said as he turned Dana around so she faced him.  
  
"Terry you know we can never be friends again, at least not a close as we used to be. It will never work out. I'm sorry," Dana said as she kissed on the cheek and walked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, too." Terry turned and headed toward the Wayne mansion.  
  
  
******End of Chapter 1******  
  



End file.
